


That Weird Facial Mask

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Series: Gods, Monsters and Teenagers [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Percy Jackson References, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Thomas can't sleep alone in the Hades cabin and bumps into Newt. Not literally though.Newt's got a solution to the problem.But then there's Newt's facial mask. Very creepy facial mask, Thomas might add.





	That Weird Facial Mask

Thomas really hadn't meant to meet Newt at ass 'o clock in the night. 

He really hadn't. 

It was just that, the Hades cabin was well, empty except for Thomas's stuff and Thomas was bored. 

Plus, it had only been a week since he arrived at Camp Half Blood where Hades had ceremonially claimed him. 

And had served to be a permanent embarrassment for Thomas because Persephone kept sending him poisoned pomegranates from Jesus knows where and the other demigods (Read: Minho) kept cackling at his expense. 

It was _not_ Thomas's fault that his dad got horny and well, made him. 

Persephone should be rational enough to realize that but considering she was forcibly married to her uncle against her will, Thomas could forgive Persephone a little.

Nah. He couldn't. 

Considering that Thomas was the only child of Hades in a long time, Thomas was very alone. 

Anyhow, Thomas had snuck off and out to the lake, where he skipped stones until he could, hopefully enough, fall asleep. 

That was where he saw Newt, walking casually, and promptly screamed. 

You know why? You wanna know why? 

Try seeing the face of a dude, who was the son of the goddess of beauty, with a creepy facial mask on. At the middle of the night. 

Yeah. Not very casual. 

Thomas couldn't help himself; he had seen Newt when he was skipping his seventeenth stone and would have at least kept quiet if he hadn't seen the damn facial mask. 

Newt had been so startled he took out his knife from his jeans and pointed it towards the direction of the sound, aka a freaked out Thomas, and had put it down the second he saw who it was. 

Which brings you, the viewer, to now. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here? And why did you bloody scream?" Newt asked, blinking. 

Thomas put a hand on his wildly beating heart and exhaled. 

It was just Newt. With an orange facial mask. In Doctor Strange pajamas. 

"Jesus, I didn't expect to see you at, what," Thomas looked at his watch and blinked. "-like, midnight. In the lake." Thomas said, through his fast breathing. 

Newt raised his eyebrows. Or he could have, considering the facial mask didn't make it easier to see what his face was like. 

The dark wasn't a problem, because hello, son of the god of the underworld? 

"I didn't expect to see you skipping stones at midnight. Did I scream?" Newt asked sarcastically, folding his arms. 

Thomas scowled, his face flushing. "Yeah well, with that facial mask on, you looked like a nasty dryad thing!" He said defensively, cringing at his excuse. 

Even with the fucked up mask, Newt still looked like a prettier and more handsome version of Prince Charming and Thomas wanted to scream, because, not really the time to be horny. Or the time to get distracted by Newt's demigod side. 

Which included unintentionally seducing people. 

It's just his mother's genes, Thomas thought in a mad bid to calm himself down. 

He really didn't know what he thought of Newt as, whether as a first crush, a good bro or a potential boyfriend and honestly, he wasn't in a hurry to figure it out. 

Newt's eyebrows could have risen further before he snorted. 

"Well, that's a first. Anyone tell you it's a lot of work being pretty?" Newt asks, smirking. 

Thomas licked his lips unconsciously. "No, not really. I don't talk to supermodels." Thomas blurted out without even thinking. 

Newt bit on his own lips, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. 

"I've heard of people going crackers, looking at us, but it never gets bloody old, seeing it in action." Newt says, his voice shaking with the strain of not laughing. 

Thomas slapped a hand to his mouth and Newt laughed, slapping his knee. 

"All right, I'll spare you. What are you doing here?" Newt asks, smiling after a while. 

Even through the brown scrub on his face, Thomas could marvel how Newt's crinkled eyes were shining with mirth. 

"Uh, can't sleep." Thomas said lamely, wanting to slap himself. 

Newt raised an eyebrow, though his eyes seemed to have a knowing glint to them. 

"And who told you skipping stones at midnight would get you tired?" Newt asked, looking rather like a disapproving mother. 

It was unnerving. 

Thomas shrugged. "I couldn't wake up anybody else now, should I?" He said, skipping another stone so he wouldn't have to see that creepy facial mask. 

It was a brown scrub sort of thing, and didn't leave anything bare; not even the non existent dark circles under Newt's eyes. 

What was creepy was the way it resembled dried blood and that didn't look good on Newt. 

Not that Thomas was a fashion expert, that was Newt. 

Newt's face visibly softened now, when Thomas looked up to see his reaction. 

"Tommy, you gotta sleep. It's always busy here, at Camp Half Blood. You need energy if you need to participate in any of the camp activities, you do realize that? Plus, there's no telling which nasty good wants to fuck up our lives, ya know." Newt said finally, looking at Thomas. 

"Yeah well, case in point. Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep then?" Thomas asked, waving a hand around him in support of his statement. 

Newt looked a little uncomfortable, though for what Thomas didn't know. 

Maybe it's because many males weren't supposed to be walking around wearing facial masks? 

But then Newt wouldn't worry about gender of all the nonsense; he was the cabin leader of an all girls cabin so....

"I need to wash this off. It's my mother's facial mask and it's supposed to be washed off in twelve hours." Newt said with a grimace. 

Thomas nodded, relieved. "Yeah, you can go take that off." 

Newt now smirked diabolically. "Uh uh. Watching you getting creeped out by this is more hilarious, mate." Newt said gleefully. 

Thomas raised his hands, shuddering. "Spare me. That looks creepy." 

Newt's smirk widened. "I know. It's made of a mixture of ambrosia and some poor nymph's klunk. I think it's that of a woodland nymph's." 

Thomas blanched. "You're kidding." 

That's right down nasty. Nastier than finding out Hermes ate cow meat when he wasn't even a day old and gorged out a tortoise to make a lyre on the very same day. 

Newt laughed. "Nope. Hell, film stars put on facial scrubs with orangutan poo, so, this isn't much different." 

Thomas gagged before blinking. "Thanks for putting me off." 

Newt grinned. "No problem. Anyhow," Newt turned more serious and punched Thomas on the arm. 

"Get to sleep. It's Capture the Flag tomorrow, and Minho's been itching to beat the klunk out of you." Newt said, looking at Thomas intently. 

Thomas blushed. 

He knew why. 

Yesterday was when he got the respect of everyone at  Camp Half Blood by accidentally summoning a skeleton and making Minho scared because of it. 

It was a complete accident; Thomas had been mooning about his fate by the lake when Minho had boisterously disturbed him. 

Having been startled, his fear that it was the creepy old Fury that had kidnapped him rather than Minho had summoned a skeleton that looked like it came out of World War II (if the uniform was any indication) and said skeleton had frightened Minho so much the son of Zeus had screamed and had charged at it. 

Only when Thomas quickly learnt to let the skeleton rest did Minho finally come to his senses. And declare war. 

The incident spread like wildfire and everyone knew the latest Greenie was not to be messed with. 

"That skeleton wasn't my fault." Thomas said quickly, biting on his lips. 

Newt laughed. "Oh heavens no, no one said it was your fault, Tommy. We all like seeing Minho get scared. I reckon that was the first time he got scared. Plus, he's excited too." Newt said, grinning in a way that made Thomas feel like Newt was rejoicing at Minho's fall for quite another reason. 

Newt yawned again and casually brought Thomas's right wrist towards him to see the time on Thomas's watch. 

"I really should go wash this shuck off my face. And you, mister, should get to sleep." Newt said firmly, getting up and letting go of Thomas's hand. 

Thomas shrugged. "Can't sleep, remember?" 

"I won't have you looking like a panda on my watch. I think I know what to do. Just wait here, and I'll wash this off." Newt said, far too firmly for Thomas to not take him seriously. 

"I won't look like a panda just because I haven't slept for one day!" Thomas protested, nursing the spot on his right hand where Newt had touched him. 

He was lying through his teeth; he hadn't slept because he wasn't able to get used to the complete weirdness of this demigod business. 

Newt gave him a disbelieving look. "Tommy, I know you haven't slept for this week. Don't lie, I've seen a lot of kids who haven't slept. Just stay there." Newt said, warningly even as he went to the lake. 

"It's not like you'll let me go anywhere else." Thomas grumbled under his breath, taken aback at the fact Newt had found out he hadn't slept for this full week. 

Newt splashed water on his face and the disgusting stuff fell on to the ground before dissipating completely. 

Thomas didn't blame Newt for not washing his face in the bathroom; some cheeky nymph had decided it would be a swell idea to change the locations of the bathrooms Harry Potter style. 

And now the problem had seriously gotten out of hand; the boys started depositing their klunk by the lake and the girls had started complaining that it stunk. 

Thomas and Newt were the only ones who knew where the bathrooms were by now, because well, Thomas could scare them into telling and Newt was the only male who could charm them into telling. 

No way was Thomas shitting out in the open when he could use the bathroom. 

"It's a good thing you stayed there, otherwise I'd have exhausted myself trying to find you." Newt spoke suddenly, his voice tired. 

Thomas rolled his eyes but was touched and confused. Touched because Newt just admitted he'd do anything to get Thomas to shuckin' sleep and confused because _why him?_

Why the so called Greenie? 

Or did Newt just smother every Greenie he saw? 

The thought filled Thomas with something irrational he couldn't (read: didn't want) to define. 

"Don't worry, I don't think I'd want you making me do the chicken dance tomorrow." Thomas said blandly, remembering how an angry and half naked Newt charmspoke Gally into doing the chicken dance. 

The entire incident was an example of the crazy hilarity at Camp Half Blood; it was Gally's turn to prank the unfortunate person using the bathroom. 

Unfortunately, they (he, Minho, Chuck and Gally) hadn't counted the fact that the person showering inside would be Newt. 

And thus when Gally scared the hell out of Newt, the angry Brit had run out, towel wrapped firmly around him (thankfully) with a toothbrush threateningly brandished and angrily used his charmspeak ability to make Gally do embarrassing shit. 

Thomas didn't think he had laughed so much in his life before and finally, Newt's little sister had convinced him to stop embarrassing the klunk out of Gally after she stopped laughing. 

Now though, Newt blinked at Thomas before a feral grin crossed his face, making Thomas's entire being filled with dread. 

"Huh. I needn't make you do the chicken dance.....if I could make you sleep." Newt said, grinning. 

Thomas gulped, already wanting to scream. 

But...if he considered the matter rationally...

Thomas wouldn't remember that Newt had charmspoke him into sleeping. And maybe, he'd actually sleep. 

Thomas was feeling _kinda_ drowsy anyway. 

"Would it work?" Thomas asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Newt gnawed on his lip. 

"Maybeeee....I could make you sleep and by the time the bloody charm wears off, you would get tired. It's worth a shot, yeah?" Newt asked, his smile now less insane. 

Thomas shrugged. "Eh. As long as you don't take advantage and make me talk smack or something." Thomas said, surprisingly used to the idea. 

Newt let out an amused chuckle. "Not to worry. I'm not pissed at you or anything. C'mon." He said, stretching out his hand to Thomas who holstered himself up and walked their way to the Hades cabin. 

 

"So you just lie down here, try to think of something boring so you don't consciously..." Newt made hand gestures before snapping his fingers as Thomas, lying down on his bed, glanced at him uneasily. "-resist. That way, I could get you to sleep. Even if it's just a command, your body will rest itself so, yeah, nothing to worry about." Newt finished, sitting down on a stool next to Thomas's bed. 

Thomas was already having second thoughts but Newt sounded very sure about it and besides, he was cutting his beauty sleep for Thomas's sake. 

That's the biggest favour you could ask from a kid of Aphrodite. 

Thomas closed his eyes, grimacing when he found he couldn't feel sleep wash itself over him like it used to. 

"Relax." Newt said softly, and his surprisingly calloused hand enveloped itself over Thomas's right hand. 

"Easier said than done." Thomas said, exhaling. 

 _"Think of something boring,"_ Newt had said and Thomas had no idea of what. 

His whole life had been a rollercoaster, and Thomas could feel his facial muscles make a face of distaste at the thought. 

"Tommy, relax. You're going to sleep, not go on a say, video game marathon." Newt said, his voice a little amused. 

Yeah. Sleep. 

Back before Camp Half Blood, considering that he was on the streets with no one but Chuck for company, sleep was a damned luxury. 

Probably where this insomnia problem stemmed from. 

Relax. 

Thomas thought about how Newt made him study up on the Greek myths and he almost laughed at that. 

It was like the type of school thing you'd see in films or something, if the stuff he saw on the TVs in the malls were any indication. 

The Greek myths weren't terribly boring. Except when it came to the list of the women Zeus had kids with. 

His thoughts were getting muddled for the first time in years, Thomas realized distantly. 

He didn't know what he was thinking about. 

" _Sleep._ _"_

It was just a single word, yet Thomas felt like if he didn't do the command, he'd be broken hearted for the rest of his life.  

Thomas didn't have the will to argue against the strength of the command, and the voice rubbed against him in a nice way, like he was using a velvet towel to dry his skin. 

 _"Nice timing."_ Thomas thought finally, as his eyes closed, though he didn't know why now. 

 

When Thomas woke up, the room was still dark and he felt a weight on his chest. 

Thomas blinked, widening his eyes when he realized that the weight on his chest was Newt's freaking head. 

Newt was sleeping peacefully on his chest, while still sitting on the stool. 

Thomas had an internal panic frenzy at the moment. 

_Newt, was cuddling with him._

He didn't know how long the charmspeak had lasted; but if he were to guess, he had been sleeping for two hours under the influence of the charmspeak. 

The thought made him yawn slightly, and Thomas was surprised. 

Huh. Newt had been right. 

Speaking of which...

Thomas gulped. He really didn't want Newt to wake up to _this_. 

Thomas shifted himself slightly but Newt _whined_ , and pushed himself further, making himself more comfortable. 

This made Thomas even more uncomfortable. 

Thomas licked his lips. What the hell was he supposed to do? And he wanted to sleep for a while longer anyway...

Thomas yawned wider now, grimacing. 

Either Newt was really good at hypnotising his targets, or Thomas's brain was just glad of an excuse to sleep. 

Newt grunted and pushed himself closer, and Thomas let out an exhale. 

He was literally trapped between the bed and Newt. There wasn't anything he could do for now, he thought, biting on his lip. 

He did however, take out his bomber jacket and put it over Newt. 

At least if the guy was going to embarrass himself, let him be a little warmer, Thomas thought, before his eyes closed themselves and his head hit the pillow. 

 

Newt woke to comfortable snoring. 

He blinked, his eyes not used to the darkness of the Hades cabin as he recollected what had happened. 

When he found out he was sleeping on Thomas's chest, which was the comfortable pillow he had been dreaming about all night, he blushed. 

He yawned and adjusted himself so he could look at Thomas's watch; it read _9:50_. 

Huh. They'd been sleeping for nine hours comfortably. 

 _Thomas_ had been sleeping for nine hours. 

Newt smiled slightly before he realized that something warm was over his shoulders. Blinking, he touched it to see what it was and got startled when he realized it was Thomas's ugly bomber jacket. 

Newt blinked, before his face went red hot. 

By Aphrodite, he really was _gone_ for this Greenie at this point, wasn't he? 

Newt got up from his surprisingly comfortable position and folded the jacket, placing it on Thomas's pillow. 

Newt sighed before he spotted a notepad and a pencil on a table a feet away, an idea forming itself in his head. 

 

Thomas stretched when he woke up to painful sunlight hitting his face. 

He sure had a nice nap, Thomas thought in a rather content way, as he felt the morning breath invade his mouth. 

Ah. Comfortably gross.

Newt wasn't cuddling him anymore and Thomas was glad because it meant he didn't he have to wake up from his first blissful nap in years in such an awkward manner. 

(He did miss the warmth left by Newt, though.) 

Thomas blinked, and noticed his bomber jacket folded neatly next to him with a note on top of it. He took it and read the handwriting. 

It was from Newt, obviously. Only one person Thomas knew could write in a beautifully messy way. 

_Hey, Tommy._

_Thanks for the jacket. It may have been bloody ugly, but it was warm. Comfy. You should wash it though._

Thomas rolled his eyes at the perfect punctuation and at the words, not fighting the smile coming to his lips. 

 _Also, I apologise for just,_ (Thomas shook his head at the visible scribbles, which were really...adorable, he supposed. Even Newt didn't  have an idea what to do at times and that reassured him.) _sleeping there. I really pushed it, didn't I? I know I did. But you were awfully decent about it. Thank you, Tommy._

_Also, we might have escaped Capture the Flag._

There was a rather endearing smiley face at the bottom. 

Thomas's smile grew a little wider.

Eh, so he didn't get to kick anybody's ass but that was also nice. 

Maybe Camp Half Blood wasn't gonna be that weird after all.

(Except when pretty people walked around putting on facial masks made of fairy poo but hey, Greek mythology was real. He'd have to deal with it.) 

He'd have to thank Newt for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, latest Greenie here! (Though it's very late for a Greenie, I cry.) 
> 
> Soooo, tell me whatcha think? I'm really nervous XD so criticism and comments would be nice if you read this to the end and nothing else XDDDD
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'll post a little ficlet stating why Newt went around casually putting on a facial mask lmao.


End file.
